


Jabłko

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nie powinien się "bawić" w baśnie</p><p>Prompt 41. "Jabłko"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jabłko

          Derek wbiegł do szpitala, taranując ludzi na swojej drodze. Niektórzy mogliby pomyśleć, że mają do czynienia z wariatem, jednak ci co go znali, wiedzieli, że zachowuje nadzwyczajne opanowanie. Każdy, kto do wiedziałby się, że jego parnter jest w szpitalu, już dawno rozniósłby wszystko.  
\- Derek, uspokój się. Wszystko już dobrze – zaczął Stiles, gdy tylko go zobaczył.  
\- Co się...  
\- Niemal zabawiłeś się w Śnieżkę. Zadławiłem się fragmentem jabłka, gdy byliśmy na targu...  
          Hale opadł obok niego i westchnął z ulgą. Miał nadizeję, że w razie potrzeby jego pocałunek obudziłby ukochanego. Jak na razie zrobił próbę generalną, na potwierdzenie, że wszystko jest okej.


End file.
